In some environments the movement of a seated occupant includes a reaching movement while remaining seated, such as a seated worker on a production line.
Some chairs are provided with a swivel action which may only partly assist the seated occupant in the reaching movement while other chairs may be provided with castors which allow movement of the whole chair which may be cumbersome in some situations.
If the reaching movement is repetitive or frequent, these two degrees of freedom of movement may not be appropriate for some seated occupants leading to uncomfortable reaching movements, accompanied by a bad sitting posture during the movement, which may lead to problems with the back.